


think i could love you but i'm not sure

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Extra Treat, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Happy Ending, Multi, Prince Finn, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: When Prince Finn of the planet Sorovol arrives as his planet's emissary to the Resistance, interested in offering their support, he makes quite the stir. At first Rey finds the obvious crushes of her partners Rose and Poe mostly amusing, but then she finds herself actually falling for the prince and it all starts to become complicated.





	think i could love you but i'm not sure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_needless_litany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/gifts).



> The title is from a song by lovelytheband.

“This is ridiculous,” Rey muttered, irritated. “I’m a Jedi, or anyway, I’m trying to be. I’m not a… an escort! I shouldn’t be here.”

“It’s not exactly my normal thing, either,” Poe said, preparing their ship to enter atmosphere. “But you don’t see me complaining.”

“Only because you think the prince is cute.”

“Hey, I can still look.” He paused. “And he is.”

Rey could acknowledge that, though she wasn’t going to give Poe the satisfaction. Prince Finn was indeed incredibly handsome; she might have ogled the holo alongside Rose when Poe pulled it up on the HoloNet.

That was beside the point, anyway. Why did he even need two of them to bring him to the Resistance? Poe was plenty. He had status within the Resistance and his mouth was certainly big enough to entertain the prince on his trip.

Poe nudged her foot with his. “I like having you keep me company.”

“I could’ve kept Rose company.”

“Just enjoy the cushy job, okay? And try not to let him know how much you don’t want to be here.”

Rey sighed and watched the planet come into focus through the viewport. They were picking up their guest on Coruscant, trusting that there was so much traffic on- and off-world that one more freighter would never be noticed. Could never tell who might be watching, and they needed the Resistance’s base to stay as hidden as possible.

Their guest was Prince Finn, of the Inner Rim planet Sorovol. His family was considering allying with the Resistance and were sending the prince as their emissary, essentially. Apparently they were a big deal; Rey hadn’t had much cause to care about what happened across the galaxy from Jakku.

Poe acquired clearance to land and they glided into the spaceport. Rey hoped for smoothness; she just wanted to get back to base and actual important work.

“Try not to glare at him too hard,” Poe said as they stepped off their ship into the crowded bustle of Coruscant. “Remember we want him to like us.”

“I just want to get this over with. Where are we meeting him?”

“A diner in walking distance. They have good sandwiches, if you want--”

“No delays,” Rey insisted.

Poe’s shock was half genuine and half teasing. “Never thought I’d see the day when you turned down food.”

Rey ignored him and sped up her pace, ducking around a pair of Ithorians who were walking far too slowly. Outside the spaceport, in the late afternoon sun, she turned right at Poe’s direction. The hum of speeder traffic in the air lanes above them echoed but Rey continued to walk with purpose, no eyes for anything but her destination.

“Here,” Poe said, and Rey glanced at the sign before walking in. She scanned the room, the business indicating either that the food was good or that it benefited from its proximity to the spaceport.

Poe bumped into her and she said, “Hey, careful.”

He simply stood and stared, and Rey followed his line of sight to a booth towards the back, where a dark-skinned young man was sitting alone. Rey squinted and matched his face to the picture she had seen.

“He’s even hotter in person,” Poe said. “How is that possible?”

Rolling her eyes, Rey smacked the back of Poe’s head. “Don’t scare him.”

The prince had noticed them and was waving as he stood. He was dressed in burgundy, pants clinging to well-toned thighs, black boots that went over the knee, a cape draped over one shoulder. His presence screamed wealth and importance but there was something about his face that Rey liked.

They met him at his table and he said, “Commander Dameron? Rey?”

“That’s us,” Poe said, outstretching his hand to shake. As the prince took it, Poe started to abort the movement. “Oh, sorry, should I bow? Or… I don’t know, I’ve never met a prince before.”

Prince Finn laughed. “Please don’t bow. This is better.”

“Not to push,” Rey said, though she absolutely meant to push, “but shouldn’t we be going?”

Poe gave her a little frown, like he thought she was being rude, but Prince Finn said, “Yes, of course, I don’t want to hold you up. I’m sure you’re both very busy and it was kind of you to take the time to collect me in person.”

“We all want this to succeed,” Poe said. “Our ship’s in the spaceport, so it won’t be a long walk.”

It wasn’t a terribly long flight, either, considering, a fact for which Rey was grateful. She had assumed the prince would make them delay on Coruscant so she was inclined to think of him slightly more favorably because he hadn’t. Slightly.

He strapped himself into one of the seats in the back of the freighter as they took off; once they were settled into hyperspeed, on autopilot, Poe went back to keep him company.

“Coming?” he asked Rey.

She shook her head, maybe a little bit motivated by spite, but not willing to admit it.

“Suit yourself,” Poe said, and kissed the top of her head before he left the cockpit.

Rey stewed in solitary annoyance.

-

Pallaenon was largely covered in oceans, which served to their advantage. It seemed an unlikely military base, offering them a small measure of security that was worth the cramped quarters. The solid ground they used for their base was enough to hold them but they lacked an actual hangar, for one, and Rey knew Poe would be happier when they moved.

“I’ve never seen so much water before,” Prince Finn said as he watched wide-eyed through the viewport, his hand on the back of Poe’s seat.

Poe chuckled. “It’s something, isn’t it? Shame most of us aren’t made to live underwater or we would’ve been set.”

Rose met them immediately upon landing, hardly waiting for the ramp to drop before running to them. She seized Rey in a tight hug and Poe came over to join in. “I’m so glad you’re back!”

“We were hardly gone,” Rey said, a little flustered, but she didn’t want to pull away.

“Long enough,” Rose said, and smiled at them. “Oh!” She stepped back, her gaze catching on the Prince. “Finn! Prince Finn! I’m so sorry, I… Do I bow?”

Prince Finn was grinning at her. “I’d rather you didn’t. Hi.”

“Hi.” Rose swallowed. “Um. I’m Rose.”

“Nice to meet you.” He looked around at the surrounding bustle, mechanics and astromechs preoccupied with the ships. “Is it always like this?”

“It’s calmer than it can get, honestly,” Poe said. “We’re a bit on top of each other here because of the space issue, and we didn’t have the means to build the complex hangar we’d need.”

“Something I could help with, maybe, if you intend to be here a while.”

“Maybe,” Poe agreed lightly, though Rey knew he had to be celebrating inside.

They all turned to watch C-3PO totter towards them, saying, “Ah, Your Highness! Prince Finn, may I please welcome you to Pallaenon. I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations. General Organa would love to meet you.”

“Of course,” the prince said, and waved a little to them as he went off with C-3PO. “It was nice to meet you all! Thanks again for the trip!”

“See you later,” Poe said, then to just Rey and Rose, “maybe. Probably not. We can hope.”

“His pants are so tight,” Rose said, gaping a little. “His thighs look great.”

“Right?” Poe said.

“I can’t believe I have sex with you,” Rey said.

Privately, she agreed.

-

The arrival of Prince Finn caused something of an uproar on base. Rey hadn’t known him from the next person but apparently his family was important enough that most beings in the Resistance had familiarity with him through the HoloNet, and quite a few had massive crushes.

Such as, Rey was discovering, Poe.

After he somehow found a reason to share meals with the prince every time it was possible for the first three days of his visit, Rey and Rose linked arms with Poe to tease him about it.

“We’re a little bit jealous,” Rey said.

“Do you think he’s cuter than us?” Rose asked.

“Looking for a change?”

“Trading us in for someone new?”

“Absolutely,” Poe said. “You know I bore easily.”

Rey sighed theatrically. “That’s what we thought. Should we move out?”

“You might want to. I’m gonna need the bed.”

Rose laughed and squeezed Poe’s arm. “What if we didn’t move out and we just invited the prince in?”

Poe considered. “Dunno. Not sure if he’ll go for it. I can ask?”

“Forget him, I’m not gonna go for it,” Rey grumbled. She found she couldn’t keep up the joke anymore, frustrated for reasons she couldn’t explain. The prince wasn’t _that_ special. Just because he was rich and had his face plastered all over the HoloNet, it didn’t make him better.

“What’ve you got against him? You’ve been grumpy since we picked him up.”

“Nothing. I just don’t see what all the fuss is about.”

“He’s basically just a celebrity, but he’s a good one, you know? His family does a lot for their people and they were outspoken in the New Republic.”

“He’s also beautiful,” Rose added. “And sweet. And funny.”

“That, too.”

Rey sighed.

Poe kissed her temple. “Don’t worry. Rose and I still think you’re the prettiest.”

She shoved him but couldn’t help smiling back at Rose.

-

Rey, breathing heavily, disengaged her lightsaber and swept the back of her hand across her forehead. She was better, she thought. When she faced Kylo Ren, she would –

“They told me you were a Jedi,” a voice rang out, startling her.

She spun around and found herself faced with the prince.

He was smiling a little. “You’re even more impressive in action than I imagined.”

“I don’t normally have an audience.” That wasn’t quite true. Poe and Rose liked to watch, and Rey liked it when they did.

“Sorry. I wasn’t trying to intrude.”

Rey waved him off and brushed past him as she started walking towards the canteen. Her stomach was grumbling and she thought she’d find Rose and drag her to lunch; she had a tendency to get lost in her projects and forget about eating. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Do you not like me or something?”

Stopping in place, Rey made herself turn back around. “What?”

Prince Finn looked weirdly nervous for someone who probably could have bought the entire planet of Jakku if he wanted it. “It’s just… I’m not sure what I did, but I’d like it if we could be friends.”

“I’m not good at friends.”

“I’m not really, either.”

Rey gazed at him doubtfully.

He fidgeted, and that looked weird, too, given how poised he had always seemed to Rey, like someone bred to be in the spotlight. Which, Rey supposed, he had been. He shared the same sense of regal bearing and assured confidence that General Organa did.

“Most of my friends aren’t my friends because we just liked each other,” he explained. “It’s because we’re in the same orbit. That can be kind of… tiring. It’s been really nice, spending time with your partners Poe and Rose. They’re so… cheerful.”

“Yeah,” Rey said, and felt her insides warm. “They aren’t much like me.”

“I don’t think that’s true. I think you just maybe need more time, before you know someone. I’m hoping you’ll give me the chance.”

Rey hesitated. “I was going to have lunch with Rose. Did you want to join us?”

Prince Finn’s shoulders relaxed. “I’d like that a lot.”

-

“He has a lot of good ideas,” Poe said, as he, Rey, and Rose worked on minimizing the scoring on Poe’s X-wing from his last excursion with some TIEs. “He and his family already believe in what we’re doing, fighting the First Order, so it’s mostly just a matter of laying out what they can do.”

“So then he won’t be here much longer,” Rey said, leaning into a particularly troublesome mark.

“I didn’t say that. Most of what he needs to discuss with his parents and Sorovol’s government he can do via holocomm.”

Rey grunted.

“Thought you were liking him better,” Rose said, nudging her.

“Maybe.”

The truth was, Rey did like him. He was actually sweet, and funny, and, yes, beautiful. Sometimes she felt like she had known him a lot longer than just a week. It was just… easy to talk to him, once she had given him a chance, much like it had always seemed easy to talk to Rose and Poe.

Maybe that was the problem. She wasn’t used to friendship being so easy outside her partners. She wasn’t used to someone who didn’t want anything from her in exchange, and she didn’t like the feeling that she was the one taking from Prince Finn, instead. He was here to offer them what they needed, funds, allies, supplies, and she didn’t know what she could give him, to make it fair.

As if summoned by their conversation, Rey heard the prince call out hello to them and looked over. He was dressed… well, honestly, he was dressed like Poe. Dark combat pants, off-white shirt with an open collar, his sleeves rolled up above his wrists.

Rey crossed her arms and eyed Poe. “Have you given him half your wardrobe?”

“Maybe?” Poe sucked his lip between his teeth. “He wanted to fit in! I was just… helping.”

“Uh huh,” Rey said, and grinned at Rose.

“He’s so predictable,” she said. “But I’m not complaining.” As the prince joined them, she said, “You look nice!”

“Worried I might look like I’m posing,” he said, pulling at his collar. “Poe loaned me this.”

“We know,” Rey and Rose chimed in, and he laughed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Poe said, settling his hand at the small of the prince’s back. “Are you finished with the general?”

Prince Finn nodded. “Looking for some way to help. Can I join in here?”

“You can join in any time.” Poe gave him his big flirtatious smile and Rey just stopped herself from giggling at the way the prince stuttered a bit to be on the receiving end of it.

The prince knew very little about X-wings but they all enjoyed his company regardless.

-

Rey wasn’t expecting her quarters to be occupied, given that Poe was away on a mission and Rose was working on an A-wing, but when she went in it was to find Prince Finn sitting cross-legged on the bed, making a holocall. She stopped just through the doorway, startled.

“Sorry!” the prince exclaimed. “I thought I’d be done quick enough you wouldn’t notice me, my holoprojector’s broken and Rose said it would be okay if I borrowed this one, to contact my parents. I didn’t think you’d be here; she said you were debriefing with the general.”

“I finished,” Rey said, for lack of anything else to say.

“This is my mom,” Finn said, equally flustered.

Rey took one glance at the blue-tinged image of Finn’s mother and understood where he had gotten his looks from.

“This is Rey,” the prince said, and Rey self-consciously waved at the hologram.

“Finn’s told us so much about you,” the queen said warmly. “It’s lovely to put faces to the names of beings he’s met.”

Rey felt herself blushing at the idea that Prince Finn spoke of her to his parents. “Hello,” she said, feeling like an idiot. “I’m sorry to interrupt.”

“Nonsense,” the queen said. “We’re done with business and simply catching up. I was telling Finn how his father and I were thinking of meeting with General Organa in person, just to see if there’s any more we can do.”

“But you’ve done so much already! General Organa has been able to bring in new ships and Poe says they’ve never had to worry so little about fuel. Even the food in the canteen is better since Prince Finn arrived.”

“I’m very glad to hear that. Still, with all you do, I’d like to think there’s always something more we can do to lessen your burden.”

Rey felt her face flushing and was struck with a sudden marvel at how it must have felt to grow up with this loving woman to look after you. No wonder the prince was so kind.

“It would be wonderful to meet you in person,” Rey found herself mumbling. “I’ll let you finish; please excuse me.”

She ignored Finn’s protestation and went back through the door, leaning her back against the wall.

She hadn’t even gotten what she’d gone to her quarters for in the first place.

-

Given that the prince continued to show no signs of leaving the Resistance, Rey assumed he must have talked about that with his mother, too. He had essentially become a new recruit without the formality of it, instead just showing up as a Very Special Guest and never leaving.

He was good for a lot more than credits and influence, Rey was discovering. He was a quick, eager learner and not afraid to get his hands dirty; he cleaned, he repaired blasters, he did whatever was needed. He was also agile and athletic and surprisingly good with a vibroblade. Apparently weapons training had been part of his royal education on Sorovol.

He was good with a staff, too, and after a particularly disappointing failure of a lead as to Kylo Ren’s whereabouts, Rey expended some excess energy and frustration sparring with him for an afternoon. If she perhaps enjoyed the sight of him with bare shoulders and sweat dripping more than she should have, well, that was her secret.

Poe came to collect them for dinner, remarking quietly to Rey, “I hope you know how turned on I am right now.”

She grinned and squeezed his hip. “Shame we can’t do anything about that.”

“You’re a cruel woman,” he whined, and then easily switched gears to joke with Finn.

-

One of Rey’s favorite things was to sit on the cliff’s edge outside the base and gaze out at the ocean, the rolling waves, the light hitting the water. She loved the feel of the cool breeze on her skin and the way that none of this was anything she could have imagined back on Jakku. The air even smelled different.

Prince Finn was sitting with her now, telling her about how different this planet was from his homeworld, which was a land of mountains and high, icy peaks. It sounded beautiful to Rey and she was sorry that it would probably be strange to tell him she’d like to visit it one day.

She wondered if it would be strange, too, to tell him how much she had come to like spending time with him. She wondered how awkward it would be if she asked him if she could do something for him, if there was something he wanted –

“Thanks for letting me be your friend,” he said, leaning back on his hands. “I know I must seem like an intruder here, especially for you, with Poe and Rose.”

“I don’t think that.”

“I do, a little. I was supposed to be here just as a representative for my parents but…” He shrugged, lips curving upwards. “I’m not any good at the professional thing. I wanted you all to like me.”

“We do,” Rey assured him. Maybe too much, she was beginning to fear. It was Poe who flirted but Rey who… She was afraid of how easy it was to get close to the prince.

“I know it sounds like a cliché but I’ve always felt… It’s hard to get close. It’s hard to tell who likes me for me and who only cares because of who I am. Everyone wants something.”

Rey pinched her nails into her palms. “I guess we want something, too.”

“I guess. But it doesn’t feel that way when I’m with you.”

There was a sensation of heat flooding in Rey’s belly, like what she felt with Poe and Rose, the sort of overwhelming feeling she had started to get when she began falling in love with them. Prince Finn bumped her shoulder with his and the feeling intensified.

Kriff.

-

Rey suffered with guilt and shame and her growing crush for three days, until she lay in bed with Poe while Rose worked late. It seemed easier to say with the lights in their quarters dim, with Poe close enough that she could feel him but she couldn’t see his face unless she moved her head.

“Is it possible to be… attracted to…” Rey paused. No, that wasn’t right. She knew that was possible; Poe and Rose had openly been attracted to Finn when they met and Rey hadn’t minded. She had known it wasn’t serious. She clarified, “Er, interested in someone else? When you’re with someone?”

“Of course it is. That’s just being alive. Being in a relationship doesn’t mean you stop noticing, it just means that you don’t act on it, because you’re committed to someone else.”

She wasn’t sure Poe understood what she was asking. “What if… can you love someone else?”

He was quiet for a bit. “Yeah. You can do that, too.”

“But that’s…” Rey bit her lip.

“It doesn’t make you a bad person. Sometimes you might… fall in love, and out of love with whom you’re with.”

“So what do you do?”

“The only thing you can. Be honest, to yourself and to whom you love, or loved once. It’s the only way to be fair.”

“Have you ever…”

“It hurt,” Poe said quietly. “The worst part was knowing that I was hurting someone I cared for.”

“But you did it anyway?”

“It was better that I did. For me, but for them, too. They deserved more than what I could give.”

Rey was sorry that Poe had gone through that, but selfishly glad, because it meant he’d been there for her and Rose to love. She also thought that none of this felt quite right; Rey didn’t feel any differently about Poe or Rose. She didn’t love them any less.

She only thought she might care for Prince Finn, too.

Poe didn’t question her curiosity, or pester her for details. He only continued to hold her until his breathing slowed into sleep, and Rey wondered what he thought. She wondered if he knew.

When Rose came to bed, she stumbled on one of the desk chairs and cursed under her breath.

“You’re late,” Rey mumbled.

“Sorry,” Rose whispered, getting into bed. “Didn’t want to wake you,” she said, and she smelled like the hangar.

Rey rolled to curl around her, her back to Poe, pressing her nose into Rose’s hair to breathe it in.

She wondered how much room one person could have in their heart.

-

Rey kissed Finn on a cliff’s edge beneath the stars. She wondered if she could still call it an accident when she had wanted to do it.

He was laughing, and telling her that she really didn’t have to call him Prince Finn all the time, Finn was fine, and Rey didn’t know why she was leaning forward but she was, and her lips were on his, and they were so, so soft. His hands were on her hips and her insides were twisting in a sort of warm, relieved excitement, and then she remembered Rose, and Poe, and broke off the kiss.

Finn’s eyes were half-closed still, and his mouth looked wet. He blinked at her. “So…”

“I’m sorry,” Rey said, and felt like such a hateful, terrible person. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

He nodded, his face sad. “You love them. Of course you do. I would, too, if they were mine.”

“I’m sorry,” she said again, and couldn’t look at his face anymore.

She hoped she hadn’t just fucked everything up.

-

The prince didn’t leave, saying that he could no longer offer aid to the Resistance, which was a plus. Rey spent the entirety of the day training, exhausting herself mentally and physically in an attempt to sort out her head and her emotions.

It didn’t actually work, but she tried.

When she was ready to face her partners, she found them laughing in the not-hangar with the prince. Rey froze, her instincts warring between confrontation and flight, when Rose saw her and called her over.

“Rey! Poe was just trying to show the prince how to fly an X-wing, but he’s hopeless. Maybe you should try, you might have better luck.”

“Hopeless is an offensive word,” Finn said, and Rey couldn’t help but notice the reservation in his eyes when he looked at her.

Rey clenched her hands together behind her back. “The only one with less patience than Poe is me. Not sure I should be teaching anyone anything.”

Poe slung his arm around Rose’s shoulders. “It’ll have to be you, babe. Plus everyone likes it when you boss them around, you’re still kind of sweet when you’re being mean.”

Rose laughed and Rey could hardly bear to watch them; all she could think about was what a miserable person she was and how she didn’t deserve them.

“I should actually be going,” Finn said, making a smoother exit than Rey felt she could have. “There are some things I need to discuss with General Organa. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Poe said, his eyes crinkling like they did when he was genuinely happy.

When the prince had left, Rose started to say something but Rey interrupted her. “I really need to talk to you. Privately.”

Poe and Rose exchanged concerned glances and then Rose went over to link her arm with Rey’s. “Of course. Come on; we’ll go to our quarters.”

Their quarters were too small; everyone’s were. Rey still considered it was lucky that they got to share, just the three of them. She paced the tiny room when they arrived, the door sliding closed behind them, and felt Poe and Rose watching her.

Finally she just said it. “I kissed Finn.” She made herself look at them, made herself meet their eyes in turn, and it was one of the hardest things she had ever done.

Rose was gnawing her lip, and Poe just kept watching her.

“I thought you might,” he said. “Or at least, I thought you might want to.”

“You what?” Rey asked. “You did?”

He shrugged. “I’d like to think I know you pretty well.”

Rose said, “We saw the way you two have been together. Wasn’t hard to see something was going on.”

Rey collapsed onto the bed in shame, covering her face. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry.”

The lumpy bed dipped as Rose sat beside her, curving her arm around Rey’s shoulders. “You shouldn’t apologize for what you feel.”

Poe knelt on the floor by her knees, resting his hands on her thighs. “It’s always best to be honest, and that includes being honest with yourself.”

Dropping her hands, Rey made herself look. She thought the fact that Poe and Rose only looked concerned made her feel somehow worse. It would be easier if they shouted and told her she was horrible.

“I like him,” she admitted, but that seemed too simple. “I… care for him. Not like I do for you, but there’s… I feel like it could be that, what I feel for you.”

“We were wondering,” Poe said, “if you might notice how much we like Finn, too.”

Rey blinked at him. “I thought… I mean, obviously I knew you thought he was cute, and you flirt with him, but you flirt with lots of people, and…” She looked at Rose, whose expression was fond and amused.

“We didn’t think we were being subtle,” Rose said.

The laughter that bubbled out of Rey was relieved. “I’m such an idiot.”

“That’s okay,” Rose said, and squeezed her. “We like you anyway.”

Poe took her hand and kissed her palm. “We all wanted to kiss Finn; you just did it first.”

“I thought I was being horrible,” Rey said, now that she knew she wasn’t actually. Or maybe she was, a little bit, but it was okay, and they would figure it out.

“If you are,” Poe said, kissing her palm again, “then so are we.”

That was fair, Rey decided.

-

Poe got a bottle of Snap’s strong moonshine and they invited Finn to share it with them, out on the cliff Rey liked the most, while the light from the moon reflected out over the ocean. The breeze was chilly but they all huddled together, sharing body heat, the alcohol warming their insides. Being tipsy helped Rey relax, and she assumed that was the point.

“I should’ve given you my jacket weeks ago,” Poe was saying, nudging Finn’s shoulder. “Looks better on you.”

Rey and Rose rolled their eyes at each other but Finn looked ever so lightly flustered.

“Yeah?” he said, tugging at the collar. “You think so?”

“Absolutely,” Poe agreed, bestowing Finn with his biggest smile, usually reserved for occasions when he was attempting to charm, or when he had fucked up and wanted Rey and Rose to forgive him quickly.

It usually worked.

This time, Finn smiled back, equally wide and warm, and Poe’s ears tinted pink, just a little. Matched at his own game, Rey thought with delight, and wanted this so badly she thought she would burst.

She and Rose passed the bottle between them, then Rey leaned in to kiss her, sliding her hand up into Rose’s soft dark hair. Rose made a happy little sound against her mouth and when they separated, Finn was watching them, his expression edged with longing.

He wriggled back slightly, like he was thinking to leave them, but Rose squeezed his thigh and said, “You don’t have to leave? We’d like it if you stayed.”

Finn was hesitating and Poe looked at Rey, then Rose, and Rey knew he was going to go for it. He draped his arm across the back of Finn’s shoulders and said, “I thought about just seizing the moment but that seemed pushy, especially since you’re a prince and everything, so I’ll tell you first. I really want to kiss you, in fact, we all do, so if that’s not something you’re interested please say no now.”

Finn gaped at Poe for only an instant and then it was him who was seizing the moment, his hand at the back of Poe’s neck to pull him in, their mouths meeting. Rey laughed at the taken aback look on Poe’s face before he rolled with it, turning into Finn and deepening the kiss just a bit.

Rey kissed Rose again, and when Finn drew back, she leaned across Rose to kiss him, better than before because now she knew it was okay. She felt Rose shifting and heard her laugh into Poe’s mouth, and they swapped again, Rey kissing Poe while Rose kissed Finn, and she thought maybe it was the craziest, most wonderful thing they had ever done.

-

“You look beautiful,” Finn insisted again while Rey fidgeted in her dress, yanking at the weird fabric and the unwieldy skirt.

“Completely impractical,” she complained, “and General Organa said they won’t let me bring in my lightsaber.”

“I argued in your favor,” Poe said, handsome in his Navy uniform, “and I think she agreed with me, except maybe not about the part where I said the belt would look sexy. But it’s not her rules.”

“At least you two can fight in your outfits. I’d probably trip on my own skirt.”

“You could tear it,” Rose suggested, her own dress proving a terrible distraction to Rey, what with the way the collar dipped. “I doubt anyone would complain if it gave the Jedi saving their life better freedom of movement.”

“I wouldn’t complain either,” Poe said, sneaking in a kiss to Rey’s cheek while she fussed. “Be too busy admiring the view.”

Rey swatted his ass as he ducked out of the way, Rose and Finn both laughing.

“In my extensive experience these things are just boring,” Finn said. “The likelihood of fighting breaking out is unfortunately small.”

“Unfortunately, he says,” Rose said. “Like we want to go to a big soiree and end up fighting for our lives.”

“It’d liven it up,” Rey muttered.

“I think our day to day lives are exciting enough, thanks. I think it’ll be fun, getting to be fancy for an evening. Then,” she added impishly, “we can undress each other out of all these nice clothes.”

“I like where your head’s at,” Poe called out from where he was half under the bed, looking for his other boot.

“If it makes you feel better,” Finn offered, “I could trip in my cape.” He held up the edge for reference.

Rey had seen how Finn moved. She doubted it. Still, she appreciated the effort. “Thanks,” she said, and kissed him quickly. “I guess we should probably--”

“Found it!” Poe exclaimed triumphantly, the only part of him currently visible his outstretched arm holding a scuffed boot.

“--go,” Rey finished.

Poe yanked on the boot and stood, straightening out his hem. “We’re clearly going to be the best-looking guests.”

“Clearly,” Finn agreed. He was wearing a thin golden circlet on his head, the only true nod to the fact that he was a literal prince.

Whom Rey got to go to bed with. Along with the Resistance’s finest pilot and finest mechanic. She wasn’t sure how her life had gotten to be so good, but she definitely wasn’t complaining.

Rose said, “I should have used the refresher before I got into this dress,” swiftly followed by Poe chiming in.

“Yeah, I’ve needed to go for like ten minutes. Can’t we be fashionably late?”

Well, Rey thought. Maybe she would complain a little.


End file.
